Conventionally, various types of techniques for presenting various parameters to a player in a game have been proposed. Such a technique has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.    Patent Literature 1 International Publication No. WO03/090887
Here, in Patent Literature 1, there has been disclosed a technique for detecting an environment parameter, converting the environment parameter to a consumption-type parameter, storing the amount of the converted consumption-type parameter in memory, and displaying the amount on a display. Additionally, techniques such as displaying an arrow in the direction of an enemy character or in the direction of an item for clearing a mission of the game are also widely employed.